Salvaje
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Ahora sólo era un perdedor, que yacía a los pies de una criatura cruel, que aparentemente, quería matarlo (destrozarlo) pero que en sus ojos se veía una piedad que èl no quería merecer. Ansiaba su muerte. ¡Eso no lo hacia "salvaje"! Era una deshonra. Era sólo un mago más de montón. Era sólo una basura. [Esta viñeta participa en el reto: Sal del confort del foro Cannon Island]


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece al insensible de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo me desahogo escribiendo, utilizando sus personajes sin fines de lucro. Esta viñeta participa en el **reto: Sal del confort** del foro: **Cannon Island**

Palabras: 611

Personaje: Bacchus.

Género: intento de angst

Advertencias: incoherencias everywhere, faltas y descuidos, tanto ortográficos y gramaticales.

* * *

Observa el sake derramado a sus pies, mojando todo a su alrededor, pensando, ¿Cómo es que llego a esto?

Su cuerpo golpea el piso mojado, empapando su ser, ¿O acaso es la sangre derramada que recién empieza a sentir? Sus ropas húmedas están, mas no sabe el por qué, se intenta levantar, su magia usar, más es el enemigo cuartel no le da.

Ve su vida pasar, observa a la juventud llegar, la vida escapar. Jamás volvera a tomar, jamás volvera a sentir el sake en el paladar, sus fuerzas restaurar por magnífico manjar, ve un golpe venir, más se detiene frente el.

¿Por qué lo hace?

¿Por qué no acabar de una buena vez?

Y su inconciente le grita ¿Por qué tomaste esa misión SS?

Cierra los ojos, preparandose para lo inevitable, siente como la criatura lo observa, como lo olfatea, piensa que esta imaginando como se sentiría tener sus manos llenas de su sangre, Bacchus reprime una sonrisa irónica, porque ha sido vencido por confiado, una vez más lo ha sido, debió llegar ebrio a la misión, pero su vanidad no se lo permitió, por eso fue atacado sin tener una sola gota de alcohol en su organismo. Por eso ahora yace bajo el enemigo, a la espera de ese golpe final, de ese fatídico golpe.

Un golpe que tarda en llegar.

¿Por qué tarda en llegar?

Abre los ojos lentamente, y ve el rostro de la bestia frente a él, es como si estuviera viendo a través de su alma, y en efecto, así lo siente, y eso parece. Y en su mirada lográ comprender la verdad oculta en su enemigo, y es que lo dejará vivir pese la derrota, una cruel piedad, que el no quiere aceptar, así que una vez más, se lanza al ataque, aunque sus esfuerzos son en vano, porque de un sólo puño lo detiene, regresandolo al suelo, con el que al parecer, empezará un tórrido romance

Una risa amarga se les escapa. ¿Qué no era él "El Halcón borracho" ?

Exacto. Era.

Ahora sólo era un perdedor, que yacía a los pies de una criatura cruel, que aparentemente, quería matarlo (destrozarlo) pero que en sus ojos se veía una piedad que èl no quería merecer. Ansiaba su muerte. ¡Eso no lo hacia "salvaje"! Era una deshonra. Era sólo un mago más de montón. Era sólo una basura.

Nunca creyó que un día ansiaria tanto la muerte.

Un día donde se convertiría realmente en un salvaje, pidiendo a gritos su muerte, pero esa nunca llegará, tendrá que vivir, día a dia, con la humillación de que una maldita criatura, le halla perdonado la vida.

Ese horrible y despiadado monstruo se va, dejándolo tirado y ensangrentado en el piso, cierra los ojos, la liga de su cabello se ha roto, y lo tiene pegado en su cara por la sangre. Chillidos, lamentaciones y demás se escapan de sus labios, gritos ahogados que alcanzan a ser reprimidos. Quiere levantarse, irse del lugar, mas no puede, todo el cuerpo le duele, está destrozado moralmente, trata de mover la pierna, y ponerse de pie, pero un grito lastimero sale de él. A lo lejos, se pudo escuchar un rugido. La bestia festeja los daños que causó. Y Bacchus sólo quiere escapar de ahí. Y un día volver, para cobrar venganza.

Pero por el momento no puede hacer nada, más que arrastrarse por el suelo, tan sólo humillarse más, y ensuciarse más.

Tratando de alejar el trauma adquirido, y creyendo que al llegar a su Gremio, todo pasará, que el el sake en su paladar lo ayudara, y que de nuevo, será el mejor, será un hombre. Será ¡Salvaje!

* * *

N/A No se que escribir...pero quería cumplir con un reto, hace mucho no lo hacía!' Los invito a pasarse por el foro uwu


End file.
